


The Extraordinary Circus

by EvelynRobyn



Category: History - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynRobyn/pseuds/EvelynRobyn





	The Extraordinary Circus

**M**  
  
---  
  
1

any years before the first world war, in London, there was an English man, in his thirties, called Sebastian Smith, a man had a huge dream close to the impossible according to his financial and social status; owning the most famous circus in Europe and the whole world.

He used to work in a machines factory, although the dangerous situation during the war (bombs were exploding anytime and anywhere). And he had a big artistic intelligence; with his experience in machines and tools, he had made and created many beautiful things at his home, and he had never shared his little toys and objects with the world.any years before the first world war, in London, there was an English man, in his thirties, called Sebastian Smith, a man had a huge dream close to the impossible according to his financial and social status; owning the most famous circus in Europe and the whole world.

All what he was creating, had a relationship with his imaginary circus; like a music box with a doll of a trapeze artist. He had an imaginary world to where he was running from his cruel hazardous world: reality.

In another side, Sebastian had an older married brother, he was called Jack. The latter had a wife and two children: the oldest was 10 years and was called Chris, and the youngest was a 5 aged girl and was called Catherine. The parents were pampering Chris while they were torturing Catherine without a reason. So, because also his wife and only child died few years ago, Seb’s relationship with Catherine had turned from a man and his niece to a father and his daughter; he was kind and friendly to her and so she found the paternal tenderness in her uncle and she loved him, that she started begging her parents to leave their home and to live in her uncle’s old apartment. Until Sebastian finally convinced them that Catherine wouldn’t be happy if she spent the rest of her life with them and their and her brother’s violence and hate, who was mocking of her every time she got tortured by her parents. She moved to his place of residence with the permission of her parents at the age of 7.

After he found finally someone he loved and trusted, he announced all his dreams to Catherine, whom he created her first nickname in her life “Cat”, and showed her his collection of toys and objects he’d made. Thus, despite his poverty, he made his “daughter’s” life much better than before. Also, she made his life happier because he shared his dreams with her.

Every time the government was ordering people to get a hide inside the tunnels during bombs’ exploding, Seb was taking with him his and Cat’s belongings, and his toys. And so when his niece or other people were scared and tired, he was singing to them or playing with kids by his toys or telling a story, trying to calm them.

Besides, he was a perfect dancer; he taught Cat how to dance since she had moved to his house and she got charmed by his dreams.

Every night, on the roof of the apartment, when it was safe and there were no bombs, they were dancing while Sebastian was always singing:

“Come on, my darling

Let’s get in the world full of

Laughing

Full of songs and

Fantasy

Our wonderland, full of mystery

It calls the… circus…

Where there are dancers with unicycles

Elephants are trumpeting

Kids are chortling

Women are clapping

Men are whistling

Oh! ... My darling!

Come on and get in my imagination

Join my wonderland full of

Positive feelings

Come and share my dream

And be part of my team

My imaginary team!

The circus!!”

After 13 years of working hard and collecting money, and after the end of the war, Sebastian could at final establish his first crew of circus which contained few members. And with their help in performing shows in London, the business grew up and so they could add more circus artists and buy a huge train. Since then, they had turned, accompanied with Cat, Europe with their specific and unique shows. And the circus became so famous and so perfect and different that politics and music icons had watched the shows which became financed by businessmen and even by the king George VI to encourage Sebastian and the crew.

Many tricks in the circus were invented of course by the intelligent manager Sebastian Smith, thanks to his smartness, creativity and experience.

Thanks to his unique shows, one of critics called this circus “The Extraordinary Circus” and since then, this name had become Sebastian’s circus name… 

***

2

Although this success, Sebastian didn’t move to another better house; at the contrary, he stayed in his old apartment, where all his dreams were built, and he was still dancing with Cat - who became a beautiful young woman with tall brown hair and a svelte body - and singing the same song but with some changes:

“Come on, my darling!

Join my wonderland full

Of laughing

Cause the colors are

Everywhere

The melodies are

Vibrating in our ears!

My dream came true…

And now it’s true;

Dancers are jumping with unicycles

Elephants are trumpeting

Kids are chortling

Women are clapping

And men are whistling!

Our land came true…

Then, Catherine sang:

Come on, my darling!

Come on, my uncle!

Let me join your dream!

The dream which came true…

I want to be a part of the circus!

I joined your imaginary dream

And now I want to join your true dream…

I want to be a part of the circus!

Finally, both of them started singing happily:

Come on, my darling!

Let us get in this wonderland

Full of laughing!

Cause colors are

Everywhere!

The melodies are vibrating

In our ears!

Come on, my darling!

Let us be a part of the circus!

A part of this wonderland!

A part of… the true dream…!

THE EXTRAORDINARY CIRCUS!!!”

Through 5 years since establishing The extraordinary Circus, Cat had made a strong and lovely relationship with the unique crew as an example; Magnus Scottchand, an Irish acrobat who always was somersaulting and flipping in the air despite his age (in his fifties), and he was one of first members of the circus. Mr. Angry, a dwarf who was always angry and he never smiled, even in happy events, Sebastian added him to the circus cause of his funny look, with that long beard and angry face: to make people laugh and have fun, Angry took care also of horses and elephants and he drove them. The twins Rose and Jasmine, who were the two perfect pretty Chinese trapeze artists, sometimes Magnus was joining them. Rocky and George, two huge brothers, they were fire breathers. And many clowns, sword swallowers, gymnasts, jugglers…

This success wasn’t just in Europe: it was also around the entire world: New York, Rio, Casablanca, Cairo, Tokyo, New Delhi…

After every show, Sebastian was organizing a party where he invited the public (rich businessmen, politics men and music icons) to thank them for their coming and to listen to their opinions about the shows…

***

3

One day, the show woman Sarah - who was helping Mr. Smith in shows - gave a quit request to Magnus - who became very fast Seb’s right-hand and closest friend - to give it to the latter.

While Sebastian was watching his crew preparing itself to leave Paris and come back to London, Magnus came to him:

  * Hey Seb, Sarah wants to quit.
  * What? Why?
  * She said that she has to take care of her family. And this job will distract her.
  * Really? I see no distraction.
  * What about travelling almost every day and turning the world around? Isn’t that a distraction enough?
  * You’re right about that.
  * So?
  * If Sarah will quit, who will be the next show woman of The Extraordinary Circus?



Both of them turned to Catherine who was laughing and blabbing with twins Rose and Jasmine. Suddenly, Magnus suggested with delight:

  * Cat! What about Cat?
  * Mm… Why Catherine?
  * Well, she loves us and the circus. We love her and we find her lovely, friendly and nice. We saw her once dancing with you so perfectly and better than your dance with Sarah. Why not? I think she’ll be the perfect show woman ever in The Extraordinary Circus and in the entire world.
  * She’s just 25!
  * So? She’s a woman now. She’s a lady, like Sarah and like all the women.
  * You think?
  * Yeah! Talk to her!
  * … Now?
  * Yeah! Go!
  * At least come with me.
  * Ok… chicken.
  * I’m not!



While they started walking directly toward Cat and the twins, the three ladies saw them and so they stopped blabbing and making noise.

 **Jasmine:** Hi sir, hi Magnus.

 **Sebastian:** Hello girls, we need to talk to Cat, alone.

 **Magnus:** (Interrupting) Well, I see that Jasmine and Rose will help us in our decision.

 **Cat:** What decision?

 **Sebastian:** (looking at Magnus) Cat, sweetie… A … Sarah, our show woman… quit.

 **Rose:** What?!

 **Cat:** No way! I’ll miss her so much (deeply sad).

 **Jasmine:** Why?

 **Magnus:** She thinks that this job will distract her from taking care of her family.

 **Cat:** She’s right. We’ll miss her a lot… But who will be the next show woman?

Magnus and Seb looked at her with an odd look and a large smile.

 **Cat:** … Me?!

 **Sebastian:** Yes Cat; you.

 **Cat:** (Happy, shocked and surprised) What?! Oh my God!

 **Jasmine:** You?!

 **Rose:** Congratulations!

 **Cat:** (Excited) Thank you Rose! (She calms down, asking her uncle) Why me?

 **Sebastian:** Because you’re nice, cheerful, a perfect dancer and a beautiful lady.

 **Cat:** Am I not young for that?

 **Magnus:** How? You’re a woman now.

 **Cat:** … Uncle?

 **Sebastian:** He’s right. If you don’t accept this job, you may be either a worker in a factory for a very little salary, or just a fat wife of a rich or a poor man.

 **Cat:** What about you, twins? What do you think?

 **Jasmine:** Sebastian’s offer is perfect and a rare chance to you to have a better future.

 **Sebastian:** So?

 **Cat:** Ok… agreed.

 **Magnus:** Yes!

 **Rose:** Welcome to The Extraordinary Circus, Catherine!

 **Sebastian:** Good. Now, we have a lot to do. First, don’t tell anyone that I’m your uncle.

 **Magnus:** Why?

 **Cat:** Why?

 **Sebastian:** If we spread every detail of our circus and our own lives, the circus may be in danger. Also, some people will hate Cat - like they hate me and the crew - as a niece and a show woman more than just a show woman; “Wow! What a successful team! What a successful family! She became rich cause of her uncle…”

 **Cat:** You’re right, uncle.

 **Sebastian:** Thanks sweetie. Now, while the crew is gathering their and the circus’ belongings, I’ll start teaching you some necessary things until we get in London. Then, I’ll coach you until our first show. (He screamed) Guys!! Our new show woman is Cat!

 **Everyone:** (surprised and happy) What? ... Catherine? ...

 **Sebastian:** But don’t spread the news; I’ll do it. And keep the secret of “Cat is my niece”…

***

4

Everybody was talking about the new mysterious show woman of The Extraordinary Circus “Cat”. Nobody had known her or her name. A lot of TEC fans travelled to London to attend the show in a side, and in another side, to meet for the first time Cat.

Sold of tickets was out. A quarter hour before the show, the circus was plenty and completely full. While everyone was talking about Cat rumors they’ve heard about her, the latter was definitely nervous. Magnus was putting make-up on her face in her locker-room when she said, while the crew was also noisy, stressed and in chaos outside the room:

  * Magnus, I’m afraid.



He looked at her and he realized how much really she was perturbed and scared. His usual charming confident smile disappeared and he shut for a while then he announced:

  * Look, Cat, before every show, I get afraid, like you. Although I’ve performed 128 shows in my whole life. And this show is the 129th. Relax. Do you see on my face how much I’m scared like you?
  * A… no?
  * Anyway, when you start presenting the show, change that fear to excitement!
  * Excitement?
  * Yeah! When you turn it to excitement once you meet the spectators, start screaming while you’re trying to make the excitement out. And suddenly, you’ll find yourself excited and already ready to perform your show very well. That’s my success’ secret. Ok?
  * Yes, Magnus. Thank you.
  * You’re welcome, love.



Abruptly, Seb got in, wearing his suit of the “showman” and his black hat. He asked his niece:

  * Honey, are you ready?
  * Yes, uncle.
  * Good, let’s go. They’re waiting for you. Every person is impressed to discover who the mysterious Cat is!



Lights were turned off, we heard a specific rhythm of clapping from the spectators. Suddenly, the red curtain was opened and the silhouette of Cat appeared. Then she walked into the center of the ring and she stopped. After that, lights were lightened on Cat. She was looking down while the spectators clapped stronger and stronger: she was wearing a brown long coat of ringmasters, black high heel shoes, tight black pants and the weird was that she cut her hair into a short hairstyle, and she was wearing also a short red skirt.

After that, she abruptly tided her hands and people stopped making noise. Next, Cat said when she raised her head:

  * Ladies and gents, welcome to the land of dreams…



The public clapped twice then Cat continued:

  * Welcome to the city of imagination…



They clapped again, and she said:

  * Welcome to the extraordinary land…



They clapped for the last time, and finally she announced:

  * Welcome to The Extraordinary CIRCUS!!!



The public stood up, screaming and clapping with joy. Cat continued yelling to attract excited public’s attention:

  * And now, ladies, gentlemen and dear kids, before the beginning of our unforgettable show, let us greet our showman, our ringmaster, the manager of our circus, Mr. Sebastian Smith!



Sebastian got out of the same door his niece did. He stood next to her and welcomed his spectators, thanked their coming and appreciated their passion toward his shows and the circus world in general, and added that this and next shows would be different. Then, he said:

  * And now, shall we begin with a soft dance with my new assistant and show woman Cat?



He tided his hand while Catherine answered, catching the hand:

  * Yes please, with pleasure.



A soft music began from a jazz band. Seb and Cat started dancing with secret looks nobody of the spectators understood them: indeed, they didn’t know that the amazing Cat was Sebastian’s niece. While they were dancing on the rhythms of a cold jazz music, some clowns came and each one joined another one and began dancing as their boss’ way and turning around the two ringmasters. Then, the music had stopped, dancers stopped in their places without moving. Suddenly, lights were turned off, it was dark: we heard only some breaths and murmurs of the spectators. Abruptly, we heard a hot jazz song and lights were turned on again; we discovered that clowns disappeared and many acrobats got out of the door, jumping and flipping through the air. They stood around Cat and Seb in vertical rows, while Magnus - the leader of these acrobats - stood next to Cat. Then, all of them began dancing crazily, screaming the same song with the hot rhythms of jazz. And the spectators were completely charmed by the show; jumping, singing…

Suddenly, lights were turned off again, but two white lights lighted on Rose and Jasmine who were dancing slowly in metal circles very up, with the calm rhythms of the famous Tchaikovsky’s “Swan Lake”. Then, they got down with the circles and once they put their legs on the sand of the ring, the acrobats, fastened to white ropes, jumped and flew by the ropes which were moving and holding them up. Then, they went down. While Cat took off the brown coat, and turned her short red skirt to a long one, and she caught a rope also and flew around the ring, clapping the public’s hands. And her uncle was watching her and pointing her out with his “magician” stick, we could notice through his eyes how much Sebastian was very proud of his “daughter”. At final, Cat got down, entered a metal circle which held her up. While two white horses got out of the door, ridden by Angry, were turning around inside the ring. And two tigers were jumping and passing through fire circles with the guide of Rocky. And finally clowns were dancing behind with the guide of Sebastian who was moving fluently and fast like a young man…

Anyway, I can’t tell everything happened in the show, but we need to conclude that that show was incredibly “fascinating”.

Like usual, popular and rich persons who watched the show, went directly to the party organized by Seb like I said above in a specific hotel. So, Sebastian seized this chance to answer every question about Cat, to get rid of wrong rumors and to show them his new assistant. Thus, after he and the crew changed their clothes to party, Seb took Cat with him, and set off directly towards Mr. and Mrs. Snowman; a very old businessman and his very old wife - By the way, Mr. Snowman was very jealous about his wife, especially when she used to be with Seb and Magnus, because they were always joking and playing with her, you’ll understand how -. When Seb got in, he found with them Mr. Cooper, a famous jazz singer.

 **Mrs. Snowman:** Oh, Sebastian! Hi!

 **Sebastian:** Good evening Mrs. Snowman, my crew and I are very happy for your coming with Mr. Snowman (he looked at him) who looks very angry…

 **Mrs. Snowman:** Oh please, you know how much Jared (her husband) is jealous of men.

 **Sebastian:** Anyway… (He started joking as I told you above) you look very elegant and beautiful Mrs. Snowman… beautiful and pretty like a young sweet lady… (She was in her eighties)

 **Mrs. Snowman:** (we call it a joke because Mrs. Snowman believed every compliment from Sebastian and Magnus, and because she was cute) Oh! Please stop! I’m married!

 **Sebastian:** (lying with a smile) Oh! I forgot that. Anyway … Oh, Mr. Cooper! How lucky I am! Very pleasured to meet you!

 **Mr. Cooper:** Mr. Smith, very glad to meet you too… your show was completely… extraordinary! Critics had right when they called your circus “the extraordinary circus”…

 **Sebastian:** That was 5 years ago. I love your songs… You’re standing in front of a fan…

 **Mr. Cooper:** My pleasure to meet such a talented and successful fan… (He looked at Cat) Are you Cat?

 **Cat:** Yes, I am.

 **Sebastian:** (looking at Mrs. Snowman) My lady, and gentlemen, let me introduce to you my new pretty assistant: Cat.

 **Mrs. Snowman:** Wow! You have presented a very nice show! Actually, I’m a fan of the circus, and tonight I discovered a very huge difference between shows before, with Sarah, and shows now: new stuff, new ideas, new songs… Well done! And the red skirt!

 **Mr. Cooper:** Yeah! The skirt! It’s very lovely! And when you flew and clapped the public’s hands! And when you danced with Mr. Smith, it’s…

 **Mr. Snowman:** Magical!

 **Mrs. Snowman:** Yeah…

 **Sebastian:** My pleasure. From now, Cat will be always my assistant, and the ringmaster.

 **Mrs. Snowman:** That’s good! Keep her… she’s a perfect one!

Magnus came and joined the group, wearing a beautiful black suit, holding a cup of juice:

 **Magnus:** Good evening ladies and gentlemen… (He saw Mrs. Snowman) Oh! Mrs. Snowman! How are you! (He moved his light moustaches, of course joking like Seb) You look very charming tonight! Oh by the way, when I was somersaulting in the sky with the twins, I forgot completely to give you this. Here is it.

He took a rose from a hidden pocket in his suit and gave it to her, very politely but he was still joking. Him and Sebastian were sometimes “agitated” with some people, and two of them were the couple Snowman. They were also funny, charming and active despite their ages.

Well, Mrs. Snowman got the rose, completely happy and thinking that two handsome gentlemen like Seb and Scottchand liked her. While Cat, she had an opposite opinion. So, she said:

 **Cat:** Madame, gentlemen, excuse me; I need to talk to my un… I mean my boss and Magnus. Good evening again.

She dragged them from their arms and went away until she announced:

 **Cat:** What are you doing to Mrs. Snowman? I’ve noticed that you were mocking of her. Can you explain this to me?

Seb and Magnus looked at each other then they laughed.

 **Cat:** What? Why are you laughing?

 **Sebastian:** Oh honey. You’re very… angelic and innocent…

 **Magnus:** Me and your “boss” are so turbulent… it’s ok… maybe it’s good to tell to a very old lady that she’s pretty… Also, we’re still young in eyes of women; we still can flirt with them…

 **Cat:** With Mrs. Snowman?

 **Magnus:** She’s cute!

 **Sebastian:** We’re still young, Cat…

Magnus came back to Mr. Cooper, after he got a very brilliant idea, and he asked him:

 **Magnus:** Mr. Cooper, with all my respect; do you mind if we sang one of your amazing songs?

 **Mr. Cooper:** Of course not, Mr. Scottchand… I liked your performance today; it was amazing.

 **Magnus:** Thank you Mr. Cooper.

He went to a stage inside the room, took a microphone, talked to a musician band who brought their instruments with them, and he started singing one of Cooper’s songs. Then, after he finished the first short part, Sebastian began singing too and dancing with Magnus funnily. And they brought Cat to dance with them. And, in the “hot” and “fast” part of the song, Cat and Seb sang it and danced crazily while everybody in the room began dancing madly too.

While this noisy dance, Sebastian felt something weird happening in his stomach, as he would vomit. But he ignored that…

***

5

At night, after that soirée, Cat and Seb came back home, completely tired. Each one went to his or her bedroom.

In a late hour, Sebastian had the same feeling of vomiting again. But now, he couldn’t ignore it; he went to the toilet and indeed, he vomited.

Cause of loud voices Smith was making, Catherine woke up, terrified. She went to the source of this voice and she found her uncle in a miserable situation.

  * Uncle! What happened?! What happened to you?
  * I don’t know…
  * Did you drink or eat something bad?
  * No…
  * Did you drink alcohol?
  * I don’t drink… (he vomited again)
  * A… what should I do? Do I give you some pills of aspirin?
  * Ok… just take me to my bed, sweetie…
  * Ok…



She held him slowly and took him to his bed. She covered him, gave him two pills of aspirin and prepared a cup of infusion. Then, she came back sleeping, although her brain was still thinking about the cause of this surprising vomiting…

But, after an hour, Sebastian ran to the toilet and this time, he vomited blood.

Very scared, Catherine called the emergency and Magnus. The ambulance took the ill man to the hospital and put him in a room, while Catherine and Magnus were completely frightened and lost-brained.

In the early morning, after many examinations, the doctor went to the girl and Seb’s right-hand, and he announced after seconds of silence:

 **The doctor:** Ms. Cat, Mr. Scottchand… Mr. Smith is in… a very bad situation… he is… with cancer…

 **Cat:** What?!!

She screamed and started crying strongly and hardly while all what Magnus did was just being shut with much opened eyes. The doctor continued:

 **The doctor:** It’s liver cancer…

 **Magnus:** From where did the cancer come? He doesn’t drink, never smoke.

 **The doctor:** It’s not his mistake; he has an “iron overload”

 **Magnus:** Iron what?

 **The doctor:** Iron overload: it means the accumulation of iron in the human body, it’s usually caused by genetic disorder, which leads to the absorption of large quantities of iron from the digestive system, so, it’s deposited in the liver and this leads to the liver cancer.

 **Cat:** Will he die?

 **The doctor:** In this case, Ms. Cat, Mr. Smith has a little tumor, so we can save him through…

 **Magnus:** Through?

 **The doctor:** Doing a surgical operation…

 **Magnus:** No…

 **The doctor:** The surgery costs one million dollars. We can control the tumor for a little duration, with medicines. There is a chance also in killing the tumor just by medicines… But not always…

 **Cat:** How much time medicines can control the tumor, in case they didn’t kill it?

 **The doctor:** Over a month… If we passed it, and medicines couldn’t do it, the tumor would spread in the whole liver then in the entire body in a short time. Anyway, Mr. Smith is very lucky.

 **Cat:** How?

 **The doctor:** In most cases, the cancered human can’t realize he’s sick until he’s in the last stages; means death. Mr. Smith’s tumor now in his first one; means we can save Mr. Smith.

 **Cat:** Thanks God…

 **The doctor:** Now, I prefer you let Mr. Smith alone; he’s now taking a rest and under the effect of medicines… I didn’t tell him about his sickness yet… You can come back after few hours…

***

6

The crew - after they knew what happened to their boss - did a “silent” meeting inside the ring; they were just sitting, never talking, as their boss was indeed dead. While Cat, was completely away from them: she went to her uncle’s locker-room and closed the door. She sat behind a desk where Seb was hiding his papers and stuffs. She found an opened drawer, inside it there were some papers. She had the curiosity to read them. So she picked a closed envelope. She read the sender and she found it the train seller, Mr. Kingston. She opened the envelope and read it:

Dear Mr. Smith,

How you’ve been? I’m William Kingston, your train’s seller. I wanted just to remind you that the five years I gave you to finish me paying the million dollars are close to being over. So, you have only one month to pay me. Otherwise, I have to restore my train.

I’m sorry, but this is my train, and these are my money.

By the way, I watched one of your shows; I liked it a lot, and so the public. So I suppose you have money enough to pay me.

I’ll be in my villa you’ve known 5 years ago. I’m waiting for you. Bye.

Yours,

Kingston

Once she finished reading the letter, Catherine screamed and fell down. The crew heard her and ran toward the source of this scaring voice. And they found Cat crying, harder than before.

The latter gave the letter to Magnus, who read it loudly.

 **Rose:** Oh my God…

 **Magnus:** Sebastian didn’t tell us that he didn’t finish paying the train.

 **Angry:** (the most pessimistic member of the crew) Now, we don’t have to collect just one million dollars… We must collect two millions dollars. Yes! Things are going better!

 **Jasmine:** Angry, stop that!

 **Rocky:** What should we do?

The crew looked at Magnus - because he was the right-hand of Sebastian, so he became their “new” boss - waiting for a wise answer from him. However, he just sat next to Cat, laying to the desk, and he sobbed:

**Magnus:** Things are going worse… We may collect one million dollars in a month… but two? It’s impossible…

He looked at Cat who was crying silently… She has never cried like that before… Next, Scottchand commanded:

 **Magnus:** After few hours like the doctor said, we all go, with this letter, to Seb. Ok? Prepare yourself…

***

7

The crew, as Magnus ordered them, went to the hospital. And the first person who entered Sebastian’s room was Catherine who found him reading a newspaper.

 **Sebastian:** Good morning, love. Sorry for bothering you this morning. I feel better now.

She began crying again and suddenly she ran and hugged him, she said:

 **Cat:** Uncle… You’re… cancered…

 **Sebastian:** (completely shocked) … What?

 **Cat:** The doctor said it’s liver cancer! I don’t want you to die! Not you! I don’t want to lose you!

 **Sebastian:** (trying to calm her down) It’s ok, I won’t die… I won’t let you alone… I’m still young… don’t you remember? I told you that last night… we’re still young…

Scottchand got in the room with the rest of the crew, silently, and so Seb asked him:

 **Sebastian:** Is that right, Magnus?

 **Magnus:** Yes. You’re lucky, because the cancer is in the first stage. Rarely liver cancered people know about their sickness in the first stage.

 **Cat:** We need a million dollars to have a surgery, to rescue you.

 **Magnus:** There is a chance in killing the tumor with medicines, without a surgery. However…

 **Sebastian:** What?

 **Rocky:** Why didn’t you tell us about the train?

 **Sebastian:** (confused) What?

 **Rose:** A man called William Kingston, our train’s seller, sent you a letter, asking you to give him a million dollars to finish paying him.

 **Sebastian:** Damn it… I forgot completely that…

 **Angry:** Now, what should we do? Do you have two millions dollars?

 **Sebastian:** I know that what will I say now will scare you a lot but… I don’t have even a million dollars…

 **George:** Huh?!!

 **Rose:** Oh my God…

 **Sebastian:** I spent what we won and raised from our shows around the world on parties and your salaries, and I kept what will be enough for us until the next show in the next year.

 **Rose:** Don’t worry, boss; we’ll give you back our salaries.

 **Sebastian:** (smiling) No, dear Rose, I won’t take your salaries… (Asking Magnus) Magnus, how much is the percentage of surviving without a surgery?

 **Magnus:** I suppose… little… less than 30%.

 **Sebastian:** (pretending the happiness) So… Don’t get that worried! We can do it! We’re The Extraordinary Circus! We can do anything we want to do! Let us be optimistic! Do you know why people love us? They do because we spread lights, hope and optimist. That’s why!

 **Rocky:** Ok, we’re always optimistic but...What should we do?

 **Sebastian:** Listen…

Suddenly, he took a little bucket and vomited. The crew got afraid and anxious. But he reassured them, saying:

 **Sebastian:** I’m fine… Don’t worry… We need to think… to find a solution… Come on… Let us find a way to offer at least a million dollars to keep our train…

Abruptly, Cat had an idea:

 **Cat:** Uncle! I found it!

 **Sebastian:** What?

 **Cat:** Do you remember when his majesty the King George VI offered us his help at anytime?

 **Sebastian:** Yeah?

 **Cat:** We can go now and ask him to give us the money!

 **Sebastian:** You think?

 **Magnus:** Seb, don’t be stupid.

 **Sebastian:** So what are you waiting for? Go! Magnus and Cat, go to Buckingham palace. Use even my car, just go!

***

Catherine and Scottchand got in the palace, accompanied with two guards. They stood in front of the King, who was sitting in his throne and once he saw them, he smiled and greeted:

 **The king:** Oh my God! Ms. Cat! Mr. Scottchand! How are you! Very pleasured to see you!

 **Magnus:** Your majesty, we’re glad to meet you too. But, we came, asking for your help, that you offered to us few years ago. Do you remember?

 **The king:** Of course I do! What happened?

 **Cat:** Your majesty, our boss, Mr. Smith, is… cancered.

 **The king:** (his smile changed to sadness and shock) Unbelievable… Sebastian Smith himself is cancered?

 **Magnus:** Liver cancer. The doctors said that he has to have a surgery, to kill the tumor and to save him, in case if medicines didn’t do it. He needs one million dollars. Besides, last night, we discovered that Sebastian didn’t pay all the money to the train seller, Mr. Kingston, when he bought it; he still has another million dollars to pay during a month.

 **The king:** What a misery! So… you need two millions dollars to rescue your boss and your legendary train?

 **Cat:** Yes, your majesty…

 **The king:** And I’ll do everything to rescue The Extraordinary Circus. Well, (he stood up) I’ll send the money to your tent in this evening by two of my guards. Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. I wish that Mr. Smith gets better, and that you keep your train.

 **Cat:** (Very happy) Thanks your majesty!

 **The king:** You’re welcome. Send my wishes to Sebastian and all the crew!

After they left the palace, Cat and Magnus came back to the hospital, and they announced the good news…

In their way from the palace to the tent to bring the money, the two guards were silent, until one of them mumbled to his fellow:

 **Guard 1:** Hey, bro.

 **Guard 2:** What?

 **Guard 1:** We have behind us two millions dollars!

 **Guard 2:** So?

 **Guard 1:** What if…?

 **Guard 2:** What if?

 **Guard 1:** Are you thinking what I’m thinking about?

 **Guard 2:** Do you mean…?

 **Guard 1:** Yes! If we did, we’ll be rich! You take a full million dollars, and I get a full million dollars! One million dollars is not that easy and little raise of money! Think about it!

 **Guard 2:** Yeah… you’re right… Nobody here is watching us!

 **Guard 1:** Yes! Let’s do it!

So, instead of continuing their road to the tent, they changed the way toward one of their homes, to divide the money…

And about the circus, they waited for the cash until the night. They got anxious and worried.

 **Rose:** Magnus, we have been waiting since the morning, since we left Sebastian! Where are they?

 **George:** Are you sure of this information?

 **Angry:** I knew it! The king is not loyal!

 **Rose:** Angry, please!

 **Magnus:** Something wrong is happening… we’ll wait for another hour… if they didn’t come, Catherine and I would go again to the palace…

Indeed, they didn’t come; Cat and Scottchand went to the palace. And the king was completely confused:

 **The king:** What? You didn’t get the money?

 **Cat:** Yes your majesty, we have been waiting for them since we left the palace.

 **The king:** That’s weird… The two guards confirmed that they gave you the money…

 **Magnus:** But we had nothing…

 **The king:** Look, with all my love and respect for you, I can’t give you other two millions dollars, that’s too much! I’m sorry, I can’t help you anymore, nothing wrong happens with me and my guards… It may be your mistake…

 **Cat:** What…?

 **The king:** I’m sorry, you can come back to where you came from. 

**Magnus:** But…

 **The king:** (he raised his hand) That’s it.

The two circus artists looked at each other. Then, they went to the hospital, where the crew was waiting for them with Sebastian.

Once they entered the room, all of people there looked at them, and Seb asked:

 **Sebastian:** So?

 **Magnus:** He said that his guards confirmed that they gave us the money. He refused to give us again.

 **The crew:** No…

Sebastian looked at his niece who had a sad face. He ordered her tenderly to sit next to him. Indeed, she hugged him and suddenly she exploded crying again.

 **Sebastian:** Cat, please… stop crying…

 **Cat:** Things are going worse, uncle. How do you want me not to cry?!

 **Magnus:** … People… I got an idea…

 **Cat:** What?

 **Magnus:** If we couldn’t have money, at least we can reduce it.

 **Jasmine:** How?

 **Magnus:** Unfortunately, we need to be “beggars” to go to Mr. Kingston and beg him to forgive us and to forget about his money.

 **Angry:** Good! Now we’re beggars!

 **Magnus:** This or we lose Sebastian and the train.

 **Cat:** What do you think, uncle?

 **Sebastian:** I’m in… Do you know where his villa is?

 **Cat:** Yes, I remember well; I came with you on that day.

 **Sebastian:** Good, go and visit him with Magnus… He may be our last chance to rescue the circus…

***

On the next day, Magnus took Cat to the villa. And he asked her to go alone; it may affect Mr. Kingston positively.

She got in, accompanied with one of housemaids, and she found him standing in the middle of big stairs. He shouted, greeting his guest:

 **Kingston:** Ms. Cat! The new ringmaster and the assistant of Sebastian Smith himself, in my humble home! What lucky I am! Are you here to give me the rest of money that your boss didn’t pay to me 5 years ago?

 **Cat:** Mr. Kingston, with all my respect; I believe that you’ve heard about my boss’ health.

 **Kingston:** I know: liver cancer.

 **Cat:** And you’ve heard about the million dollars we need to pay to rescue him.

 **Kingston:** Of course I did.

 **Cat:** We don’t have money, even to rescue Mr. Smith. We don’t have money enough. So what about another million dollars?

 **Kingston:** You… don’t have… money? And you’re The Extraordinary Circus?

 **Cat:** I’m sorry. I came here to beg you: please, no need to take your money… Mr. Smith is in danger and the circus’ future is between the hands of his life and health. Please, forgive us… I promise you we’ll pay you one day but not now… 

**Kingston:** (smiling) Dear Cat, one million dollars is a fortune itself… I’m a businessman, and businessmen believe that never taking back just a one dollar means you’re a loser businessman, and your life and fortune is endangered. So, I won’t forgive. You have a whole month to restore my million, or my train. A final point… Have a good day…

He climbed the stairs up while his guards asked Cat to leave the villa now. She ran toward the car where Magnus was waiting for her and praying. When she got in the car, he asked her:

 **Magnus:** Huh? What happened?

She cried again and so he understood that Kingston refused to forgive them…

***

8

The crew, again, were assembled in Sebastian’s room. The latter groaned, ordering:

 **Sebastian:** Guys, we’ve tried everything. My life is not important as the train: you will no longer be able to perform shows in the entire world. So, we have one and last solution: We need to work hard, to raise at least the train’s money.

 **Cat:** What about you, uncle?

 **Sebastian:** Catherine my darling (he coughed), I’m trying to believe with all my efforts that medicines will be enough to cure me and destroy the tumor. But the train, which accompanied us in all our adventures, we can’t lose it; because if we lost it now, the new train will cost us more than the million dollars that we had to collect before. And so, I really need you, my loves, to work, and to perform shows only in London, because I don’t want you to be far away from me. Ok?

The crew nodded its head, deeply sad. While Smith continued:

 **Sebastian:** Now, I want you to announce that this month will be plenty of shows of The Extraordinary Circus. And I need you to work hard for that. Ok?

After this conversation, the crew left Sebastian. The smile we used to see in their faces disappeared, the hopeful light in their eyes went away; as they died inside…

The circus did exactly what Sebastian asked them to. While Cat, who tried to be kind with her team and to be hard-working, never stopped thinking about Seb. At the contrary, her uncle’s life was more precious than the train. But she didn’t want to refuse his orders to not bother him.

Two days later, our Cat went to a coffee shop and stood there, always depressed and sad. She didn’t even realize that there was just a middle-aged woman sitting a bit away from her, drinking a hot coffee silently. And that woman was the only costumer in the shop…

Cat asked for a hot chocolate cup and waited for it. Suddenly, the weird woman spoke, and she was still looking at her cup of coffee:

  * How’s Seb?



Catherine, completely surprised by this unexpected question, answered:

  * Pardon me?
  * Your uncle… is he going better?
  * (completely shocked) What uncle? ... How do you know about my uncle? Ma’am… you’re scaring me…
  * Oh dear Catherine… I know everything about circuses…
  * Who are you?



Finally, the woman turned her head toward Cat and we discovered that this woman was orange-haired, green-eyed, and large-mouthed. She smiled and continued her speech:

  * Don’t you know me? Catherine?
  * No… Sorry, I don’t.
  * I was one of the biggest circuses owners once.
  * … (she got close to her, walking slowly) Who are you?



The stranger stood up and walked to Smith - she was wearing elegantly and she had a beautiful hairstyle. Then, she smiled again and tided her hand to shake Cat’s:

  * Carter, Scarlett Carter. Nice to meet you, Ms. Cat.
  * (very confused) Who? Huh?
  * I know that you may not be able to understand what’s happening now, especially in this period of time… I was the owner of the “Lightening Star” circus.
  * “I was”?
  * Well, dear Catherine… The circus didn’t go well… Anyway… how’s the circus?
  * Good but… after all of this… what do you want to do?
  * Excuse me?
  * What do you want?
  * Ok… I’ll forgive your rudeness now cause of these circumstances. Now, I’m suggesting taking me to the hospital where Sebastian is sleeping. Can you?
  * Why? What do you want from my uncle?
  * I need to talk to him now.
  * He’s not in a good situation to.
  * Why are you angry?
  * Why do I feel scared and worried?
  * Maybe because I’m new…
  * Maybe because I don’t know you…
  * Just take me there and let me talk to your uncle…



Obliged, Catherine took Scarlett to the hospital, after she called Magnus of course to accompany her. And once Seb saw Scarlett, he got very confused.

 **Sebastian:** Catherine… who is this woman?

 **Scarlett:** Hey Mr. Smith. My name is Scarlett Carter. I was the owner of the “lightening star” circus.

 **Magnus:** The Italian circus which got burned?

 **Scarlett:** Yes, Mr. Scottchand.

 **Magnus:** How do you know me?

 **Scarlett:** Believe me, Mr. Scottchand, I know everything about circuses.

 **Sebastian:** So, Ms. Carter… Why are you here? Can I help you?

 **Scarlett:** Sorry Mr. Smith but… it’s you who needs help… I know the troubles you’re in… and with my experience in circuses, I may help you, if… we had a deal…

 **Cat:** So you’re here to take our money? Are you sure that you know about all the troubles we have?

 **Sebastian:** (shocked of his niece’s rude reaction) Cat! Why are talking like that? That’s rude!

 **Scarlett:** It’s ok, Mr. Smith. Don’t blame her; shocks she got might affected her negatively.

 **Sebastian:** Thanks for your tolerance, Ms. Carter. What is the deal?

 **Cat:** (she interrupted the conversation) Boss! Will you let her have a deal with you? We don’t know her!

 **Sebastian:** (angry) Catherine, stop that!

 **Scarlett:** I want 20% of wins of every show.

 **Cat:** What?

 **Magnus:** Sorry Ms. Carter but… for us, 20% is too much.

 **Cat:** What about 5%?

 **Scarlett:** No, it’s too little: 15%.

 **Sebastian:** Let it 10%.

 **Scarlett:** Mm… Ok.

 **Sebastian:** Deal?

 **Scarlett:** Deal.

 **Sebastian:** Now… How will you help us?

 **Scarlett:** You have less than a month to collect 2 million dollars and…

 **Sebastian:** Just one million; no need to have the surgery, we need the train.

 **Scarlett:** But… Anyway, so, let us change a bit of your shows.

 **Cat:** What?! No, you won’t.

 **Sebastian:** Cat! Stop that! … Why should we change our shows? What the wrong with them?

 **Magnus:** Our shows are the best, Ms. Carter.

 **Cat:** Actually, we’ve changed them when I joined them, if you know.

 **Scarlett:** We’d better change them for two reasons: One; the public loves changes, in everything, so, more we change, more people come. Two, everybody knows your shows: there are no magicians, no funny pieces of theatre with clowns, no animation… The real circus depends on what I have mentioned. Thus, through me, Londoners will discover a completely different show from The Extraordinary Circus…

***

9

Breaking news: “After Sebastian Smith, the owner of The Extraordinary Circus, got sick and particularly cancered, and the new show woman Cat joined the team, and train’s stuff, the crew had met Scarlett Carter, the owner of the “Lightening Star” which had a dramatic end: the fire. Then, Carter joined the crew to be temporarily the owner and the manager of The Extraordinary Circus, in place of Smith. And she promised us to change the shows into her way. Fans and public are waiting without patience for the show, which will be performed… tonight. So, will Carter succeed in saving the circus and raising at least one million dollars before the end of this month to keep the train? We’ll see that tonight.”

During preparing itself, the crew talked to Scarlett, and it found her lovely and nice to them, of course except Cat who got isolated from them. But when she saw the crew how much they became attached to Carter, she got angry and went to them while they were blabbing with her:

 **Cat:** Hey! People! What are you doing?!

 **Rose:** Easy Cat, we’re taking a rest with Scarlett.

 **Cat:** Did you forget very fast your real master? Your real boss?

 **Rocky:** Forget our real boss? Cat, what do you mean? You’re scaring us!

 **George:** We forgot no one: all what’s happening is; we’re trying to blend with our new manager. That’s it!

 **Cat:** She’s not “new”! She’s our boss temporarily!

 **Jasmine:** Cat! Don’t be that rude!

 **Cat:** She’s destroying us! (She looked at Magnus) Magnus! Tell them!

 **Magnus:** A… she’s funny?

 **Cat:** Man!

She ran away to her locker-room and started crying. But Magnus followed her, and he asked her permission to get in her room. And when she accepted, he sat down next to her. And he queried her after some seconds of silence:

  * Cat, honey… what’s happening?
  * Magnus… Don’t you feel we’re going down? Huh? My uncle is cancered, we’ll lose our train, and now, a strange woman got in us and tries to change our show… and no one reacts for that… we’re dying and now they’re asking me why am I rude with Scarlett…
  * Catherine my love… you’re right… Sebastian also is feeling the same… and this makes him sadder and sicker… but he found out that Scarlett, even if she’s a stranger, could be our chance, and more than a chance; our miracle who will save us from our problems. Ok? We just need to go with…to blend with our solution even if we don’t feel good toward.
  * But why do I feel that Scarlett will ruin our circus?
  * Oh honey, don’t think as this way… If you, I and Seb found out that Carter is ruining us, we won’t let her do it.
  * And the crew… I feel they got hypnotized by her…
  * You know they are simple… and she’s funny and charming too.
  * Really? I find her very evil and boring.
  * It’s ok… I always regard Seb as a dull old man, and so? He’s my boss, and I became his closest friend.
  * Maybe because you’re duller.
  * Ha ha… funny… Now, I need you to believe and blend with all what is happening… because you’re Cat, and don’t forget that you are our second boss, and the second ringmaster… we still need you…



***

The tent was fulfilled completely by the impatient spectators who were waiting for the new changes in the show.

After that everyone took its place, lights were turned off, and we hear a terrifying sound, a sound close to be ghosts’. And suddenly, ghosts appeared: they were flying and scaring the public whom some of clients ran away and restored they money.

Then, two “vampires” were somersaulting up: they were the twins who got disguised as vampires. After that, a knife thrower chose one of spectators to throw knives on him. But, despite his talent and skill, he was perturbed and scared cause of these changes and stress and so, as you expected, the thrower hurt the spectator. Thus, the others got anxious and worried.

Next, Cat appeared with clowns who turned into Frankensteins, zombies and vampires, and danced a horrible dance with a more horrible song. And the clowns, during their dance, were scaring spectators and some of them were kids who started crying.

Anyway, no need to describe the rest because at final, every spectator left the show and restored their money, plus of course bad words…

***

At that night, no one had eaten or slept. All of them were sad and angry. And indeed, the angriest one was Catherine who spoke after a long time of silence:

**Cat:** Am I right now when I got angry? Am I right now when I said that you forgot your boss? Look now at what happened: we lost our spectators, they restored their money that we had to collect, and all the circus critics are speaking badly about us. So, we followed Ms. Carter’s orders and now, we changed the show, thinking people will come and they did. But we danced the last dance for no one! All of them left the show and no one had finished it! James (the knife thrower) hurt a spectator! Imagine what will happen to us! Now, if we dared to perform another show under the command of Scarlett Carter, two things will happen: they will call us “dumb and stupid enough to repeat their mistakes”, and no one will come! Mrs. Snowman herself left the show! Well done!

 **Rose:** We had no choice but listening to Scarlett.

 **Magnus:** Scarlett… why have you done this to us?

 **Scarlett:** I chose that the show becomes a bit terrifying because… I’ve read a lot about these fables, like Frankenstein and vampires… And you know that people love them that they disguise as them in Halloween so… I thought they’ll like it…

 **Magnus:** I’ve watched some shows for the “Lightening Star” and in my opinion, if Scarlett was the inventor of their shows, she has right to say that, and we must forgive her.

 **Cat:** Excuse me?

 **Magnus:** That’s right, Catherine; Scarlett is a circus fan, and lover more than a fan, like Sebastian, so everything she liked, she inspires from it for her circus. Now, she didn’t succeed maybe because it was more terrifying than we’ve expected. But Scarlett is like Sebastian.

 **Rocky:** So? What do you want to say?

 **Magnus:** Tomorrow in the morning, we’ll go to Seb and tell him what happened and what must we do next, ok?

 **Cat:** And Scarlett will join us?

 **Magnus:** Yes Cat, Scarlett will join us. And now because we’re all here, I need to announce that the crew needs the manager and its assistant TOGETHER; means, Cat and Scarlett, you can’t help or even lead us if you were fighting. So, my two beautiful ladies, can you please come to here? (They stood in front of each other, and Magnus was next to them) Now, in front of all the crew, you will officially forgive each other and stop reacting rudely toward each other.

 **Cat:** …now?

 **Magnus:** Yes.

 **Scarlett:** Seriously?

 **Magnus:** Of course. I need to hear a sincere apology from both of you. Cat, you start.

 **Cat:** Ah… Ok… Dear Scarlett, I’m sorry for my rudeness. I was and still touched by our troubles and I couldn’t accept a stranger in our circus.

 **Scarlett:** I’m sorry too, Cat. I had to behave nicely with you in the coffee shop.

 **Magnus:** That’s touching… Good, now, shake your hands.

And they did.

 **Magnus:** Perfect! Now, everybody goes to his room, sleeps and forgets what happened, to be optimistic tomorrow when we meet Sebastian. He hates to see us sad, you know that. Good night!

***

10

The crew, again, had a meeting in Sebastian’s room - who looked sicker. After he heard all what happened, he said, deeply sad:

 **Sebastian:** I see eye to eye with you, Magnus; Carter had a passion for the circus like I do, and so everything she likes, she turns it for the best of her circus. And “The Lightening Star” had succeeded in a period of time thanks to brilliant and unique ideas and performing. That’s why we need to forgive Scarlett for that and give her another chance.

Seb looked at his niece how she was very disappointed of his opinion. Thus, he told her:

 **Sebastian:** Catherine my love… I know you still have some problems between you and Scarlett, although you made peace with her thanks to Magnus, because you’re afraid you lose me or the train.

She looked at him with teary eyes. She nodded and then her uncle continued:

 **Sebastian:** It’s ok, honey, you will lose nothing…

She ran and hugged him. Suddenly, Mrs. Snowman knocked the door and entered.

 **Rose:** Mrs. Snowman?!

 **Mrs. Snowman:** Oh! Hi people! Hi Sebastian! Are you going better?

 **Sebastian:** (lying to himself) Yes, Mrs. Snowman… thanks for your coming…

 **Mrs. Snowman:** Good… Actually I brought some flowers and chocolate for you…

 **Scarlett:** Well… thanks!

 **Mrs. Snowman:** (after studying her well) Who are you?

 **Scarlett:** My name is Scarlett Carter… the temporary substitute of Sebastian…

 **Mrs. Snowman:** Hah… I hope you do the same he does and better next time, you know…Sebastian is unique and irreplaceable.

 **Scarlett:** Thanks… I think…

 **Mrs. Snowman:** Now… did you prepare yourself well for the competition?

 **Cat:** What competition?

 **Mrs. Snowman:** You must be kidding! The International Circus Competition! ICC! Did you forget that?!

And Seb abruptly clapped his front:

 **Sebastian:** Damn it! How did I forget that!

 **Cat:** Uncle I mean boss, what competition?

 **Sebastian:** The ICC is an international competition for all the circuses in the entire world… the circus which performs the best show wins 1 million dollars.

 **Cat:** Wait a second… Did you say “1 million dollars”?

 **Sebastian:** Yes…

 **Cat:** What’s the wrong with you people?! This competition can save us!

 **Sebastian:** Sorry darling, I don’t think we’ll succeed… it’s very risky and we’re not ready for another failure… especially you, Cat.

 **Cat:** I know but… what if we tried now… now or never… it’s our chance! We’re The Extraordinary Circus! And we have here the owner of The Lightening Star! Boss! Don’t you ask us all the time to be optimistic! Now we must be! Come on guys!

 **Mrs. Snowman:** I’m with you but I’m not in a good health now to help you in jumping and somersaulting… At least, I’m happy I helped you with this information… I could help you more by giving you money you need. However, you know my husband, very selfish and very jealous of Sebastian and Magnus; he won’t give me a dollar for you… I have to go now… Good luck in the competition!

She left the room and once she disappeared, Sebastian screamed with a crazy smile:

 **Sebastian:** I love her!

 **Magnus:** You can’t imagine how much I love her too… she’s very cute!

 **Cat:** Hey! Guys! Stop playing! Uncle… when will this competition start?

 **Sebastian:** Always on the last days of February.

 **Cat:** Means the end of this month…

 **Jasmine:** But…

 **Rocky:** We can’t act recklessly anymore…

 **Scarlett:** It’s our last chance. And like Catherine said: now or never…

 **Cat:** Uncle, what do you think?

 **Sebastian:** Now or never…

 **Angry:** What should we do now?

 **Scarlett:** By the way, I know that this show I’ve created failed, and yours is the best. But I heard that many circuses are working hard to win… and The Extraordinary Circus is their example to follow…

 **Sebastian:** (proud) Very pleasured to hear that…

 **Scarlett:** Means: they are stealing from your shows!

 **Cat:** What?

 **Scarlett:** They are imitating you… even if you did your best in your show… they could win because they add more on what they steal from you. So, we, I mean “you”, need to change your show.

 **Magnus:** And how will we get new ideas?

 **Scarlett:** I’m afraid that if I suggested something else, I would be again the cause of your failure.

 **Sebastian:** It’s ok, tell us your idea and we judge.

 **Scarlett:** During my circus’ days, I wanted to change the shows because people started leaving it; wanting something new. So, I travelled to India where one of my friends - he’s dead now - greeted me. I got touched by Indians’ culture that I inspired from it for the new show. And it was a fabulous success!

 **Sebastian:** I’ve read about that…

 **Magnus:** So?

 **Scarlett:** What if we turned the world? Huh? And we inspire from each famous city its culture? So that our show becomes rich of ideas!

 **Sebastian:** It’s very risky… but we have no other chance

 **Magnus:** Ok.

 **Cat:** I agree but… we have now less than a month. How will we turn the world?

 **Scarlett:** Not all: the most famous capitals of countries.

 **Cat:** People, what do you think?

And everybody nodded his head after some hesitation.

 **Magnus:** So… we’re all leaving?

 **Sebastian:** You will all leave me?! No, no, no! One of you stays. And because I want the relationship between Cat and Scarlett gets stronger, and I want Cat to rely on herself, and to be the responsible for the crew and the circus, I’ll let both of you go with the crew. While Magnus stays with me here, he’ll take care of me well.

 **Cat:** Uncle… will you be fine alone?

 **Magnus:** Why alone? I’m with him!

 **Cat:** I mean without me…

 **Sebastian:** I’ll be good, darling.

He kissed her front very tenderly. At final, he ordered:

 **Sebastian:** Catherine Smith and Scarlett Carter will be the two responsible women for the circus and its future. Together, they’ll decide which country you’ll visit, and they’ll create the show’s events. Magnus, go now and register our name in the ICC. And in the end, choose tonight which the first city you’ll start with. Tomorrow, you’ll leave. Cat, get closer to me.

When she did, he hugged her with all his efforts, and with teary eyes. He whined:

 **Sebastian:** Catherine my love, you grew up; you’re a woman now, a young woman. And whatever happened, to me or to the circus, don’t lose hope, don’t lose that hope which shines in your eyes… don’t lose your smile which shows us how much you’re active, optimistic and energetic… Life doesn’t have one road: there’s happiness, and there’s sadness. But after all, it’s us who chooses which way we’ll live… I need you to be always that beautiful little Cat. Enjoy your time now in the different cities you’ll visit.

Then, he spoke to the rest of his crew:

 **Sebastian:** This speech is also to you, my loves, don’t give up… in the competition or in your lives… Give all your best, and help your new bosses. Promise me that, if we lost this chance, you keep this crew, keep The Extraordinary Circus… if we didn’t get money for my problem or the train’s, you can get it later on, and mostly I’m still alive! Don’t worry, loves, we’ll be fine…

***

11

At night, Cat and Scarlett chose with the crew all the cities they would visit: Paris, Mumbai, Moscow, Tokyo and New York. They decided to spend from two to three days in each city.

Actually, the leaders convinced some circus artists from these cities to join their show, and their crew if they won the competition. Then, they had drawn the show.

In each city, Cat was buying some stuff and sent them to her uncle who got very happy by these presents, while Magnus was angry of not getting a present but he was happy anyway for the happiness of his sick friend.

Also, Magnus was all the time contacting with the circus. And he refused completely to tell Catherine that Sebastian’s health was going worse, neither Catherine nor the crew; it was only Scarlett who kept this bad news from them to not discourage them…

Anyway, at final, the crew came back to Paris, where the ICC would begin. And with help, cooperation and understanding each other, the two women and the squad created the best show anyone can imagine…

On the first days of the fourth week, the competition began. And after many circuses’ shows - that indeed, they stole some ideas from TEC - our circus started its show.

Well, I won’t describe again what happened in the show. But I need to mention that a lot of changes happened and many new ideas appeared. And that the public and the Committee were jumping and clapping of happiness and excitement.

Now, after performing all the shows of circuses, it was the moment of announcing the winner. It was the hardest moment for TEC; of course, their loss would lead them to lose Sebastian and the train.

Before this, Scarlett talked to Cat:

  * Catherine, I want to tell you that… in case if we didn’t win the competition… it’s ok… we’ll find another way… we’ll find another solution… ok?



Then, the committee screamed the winner: “The Extraordinary Circus”!

Cat got shocked and she started yelling happily and crazily. Scarlett smiled and sighed deeply. Angry smiled for the first time in his life but he came back to his angry face. And the crew yelled and hugged each other, celebrating their winning…

Cat got a black bag which contained the money. And then Scarlett invited all the crew to get a drink on her expenses.

In the French café which turned into a noisy English one cause of the crew, the latter was singing, drinking and dancing. It was only Cat who was just looking at the bag, as she didn’t believe their success. Thus, Carter noticed her reaction and she sat next to her:

  * What’s the wrong?
  * (smiling) Nothing… just I couldn’t believe that…
  * We succeeded?
  * Yes… we can rescue the train now…
  * Yeah… rescue the whole circus…
  * Right…
  * Come and enjoy your time with us!
  * I know… I’m coming…



Abruptly, a postman got in the café, gasping, and he asked George, with the French accent:

  * Are you a member of TEC?
  * Yes, what is it?
  * You have a message from London.
  * London?



He got the letter and he found out that Magnus was the sender. He gave it to Scarlett and she opened it after that Smith refused to get it. She started reading loudly:

  
My friends,

First, before you start reading the letter, give it to Scarlett, and do not give it to Cat. Read it loudly.

I heard about your winning. I can’t express how much I’m happy. But, Sebastian couldn’t even hear it: he is in a very hard situation. His health is getting worse. Imagine that after he finished vomiting, he told me that he doesn’t want to die! I have never seen Sebastian talking so pessimistic like that; the disease is affecting him so much. Now, he can’t move. He’s sleeping for more than a day. Doctors put the oxygen mask on his mouth and nose. His skin turned so yellow like corpses’. In this morning, they told me that the month is going to be over and Seb is not going better: the tumor is not killed. They need to do the surgery now… or we lose him forever…

Scarlett, Cat, what should we do? Seb and I need you to be here right now!

Love,

Magnus

When Carter finished reading it, she noticed that members’ faces turned very sad. Catherine was just gazing the bag; she could no longer cry. The postman said goodbye after listening to the letter and then he left the café.

Scarlett put the letter on the table. The café became so calm. The crew looked at Scarlett, asking her “what to do next?” but she even was looking for the answer from Smith, who stood up and spoke, looking at her crew:

  * Ladies and gents… here, in this bag, we have a full million dollars. And outside, we need two millions dollars to rescue our boss, and to keep the train. But we have just one million dollars, our boss is dying and the month will be over; means we’ll say “bye bye” to our beloved train. In this case, we need to sacrifice one thing, to keep the other: either we sacrifice by Sebastian to keep the train, or we sacrifice by the train, to keep Sebastian. The latter ordered us to make just one million dollars to keep the train. But, just to see what we have… we can replace the train by another one, at anytime, whenever and wherever we want. However, Sebastian Smith is a soul, irreplaceable; if we lost it, we’ll never replace it or have a substitute for him. So, will we let Sebastian go? Or the train?
  * (Everybody screamed) the train!
  * Which one will be replaced?! Sebastian?! Or the train?!
  * (they yelled excited) The train!
  * Whom will we keep?! A beloved soul? Or a beloved train?!
  * Sebastian!
  * For whom will we spend this money? Sebastian? Or the train?
  * Sebastian!!
  * So why are we that sad? We will really be sad when we lose Sebastian. We’ll feel regret when we lose a beloved soul. Nobody will feel too much sad for losing the train, more than losing our darling Sebastian. For whom will we spend this money?!
  * For Sebastian!
  * For whom?!
  * For Sebastian!!



Catherine looked at the bag. She took it and she finished her exciting speech:

  * Gather the belongings now, go to the port and take the ship from Paris to London once you finish.



Angry asked her: “And you?”

  * I’ll come back to London right now.



She caught the bag well and she ran from the café toward the port. And Scarlett followed her while the crew understood… nothing.

While her running, her short skirt got opened and became long. And luckily, she found the ship from Paris to London getting ready to go.

The two women arrived finally to the hospital in the next morning. And they found Sebastian as Magnus described. They found also the latter sleeping and catching his friend’s hand. Cat got in the room calmly without making noise but Magnus woke up and smiled, happy to see his other friend here.

The girl sat next to her uncle, looking at him and catching his other hand and so the latter woke up. He said hardly:

  * … Catherine?
  * Yes, uncle… (teary eyes) I’m here… Look (she showed him the bag) we won the competition… we won the million dollars, uncle… but we decided to use this money to rescue you instead of keeping the train.
  * But…
  * Uncle, we can buy another train at anytime. But we can’t buy another “Sebastian Smith”… you’re irreplaceable…



He smiled and his eye shed a tear. Then, he nodded as he was saying: I accept to have the surgery.

Indeed, Cat and Scarlett paid the doctors to make the operation.

The surgery spent many hours. During them, the crew arrived and they sat with our three friends, asking the God to help them and rescue their beloved boss.

Finally, a doctor got out of the room. And he announced after that all the members stood around him:

  * To reassure you, Mr. Smith will be in a good health: he’ll get better. We cut the tumor and some cells around it to be sure that the tumor won’t grow up again in the liver. We discovered that it grew up too much more than the first time we’ve seen it. Anyway, Mr. Smith is taking a rest now. You can visit him after a half hour. However, in the future, he needs a check-up each month in case of.
  * (very glad) Thank you doc. Thanks!



After a half hour, the crew got in Seb’s room where the latter was just looking at the roof. He got very happy to see his crew, and the latter became happier to find their boss fine after a hard month.

 **Sebastian:** My crew! You’re here! All of you!

 **Cat:** Uncle! Thanks God! You look very well and… healthy!

 **Magnus:** We’re so happy you came back to us as our Sebastian we’ve known.

 **Sebastian:** But the train…

 **Scarlett:** We decided to buy another one later. Actually, that was Cat’s decision.

 **Magnus:** Really?

 **Angry:** Yes… She said that we can’t redress a soul we love, but we can lose something even valuable that we can restore it at anytime.

Smith looked at his niece, very touched by her reaction. So, he hugged her tenderly, and murmured:

  * You grew up, my darling. You became a tender responsible woman. And I love you so much.
  * Me too, uncle…



***

12

Indeed, Mr. Kingston restored the train in front of all the crew. But, Sebastian decided, after he got better and able to take care of his circus, to work only in London and collect money enough to buy a better train. And, with the help of Cat and Scarlett, he could make his shows better, even than that show in the ICC. And six months later, they bought it: a bigger and faster train.

Scarlett didn’t leave the circus; she became the third ringmaster after Seb and Cat.

The new members who joined TEC during the competition didn’t leave it too; at the contrary, many other circus artists from the entire world joined the circus, and the crew got bigger, and stronger…

The end


End file.
